


By A Thread ► Voltron [SHOWMAN AU]

by phoenixisnthome



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam as Charity Barnum, Allura As Jenny Lind, Circus, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance as Anne Wheeler, Multi, Original Characters As Other Characters, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro As P.T Barnum, Showman AU, a million dreams, the greatest show, the greatest showman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: "Why don't we rewrite the stars?"He looks back at him, his hands hot and sweaty on the rope. He mirrors his gaze with one marred by sadness.He takes in a breath and releases it, watching as it ghosts through the cold air."I can't."





	1. BY A THREAD

_"Why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_If we could build our way to the other side_  
 _Perhaps we could realise a million dreams for us_  
 _But even then it's still never enough."_

 

* * *

 

 

**BY A THREAD**

**VOLTRON [SHOWMAN AU]**

 

**COMING SOON**


	2. prologue

**HE STANDS WITH** a smile on his face, his hat shadowing his face.

And with a triumphant laugh, he leaps into the ring.

He sings with all his heart, letting the notes flow out with as much passion as his voice can muster. He kicks up sawdust with his feet, standing in front of his troupe, and he pulls off his hat, flings his arms open wide, and as the darkened ring lights up,  he sings with all his heart, letting the notes flow out with as much passion as his voice can muster.

 _"Where it's covered in all the coloured lights,_  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you  
This is the greatest show!"

He can feel his heart bursting with joy, euphoria lighting up his world like nothing else, and everything... _everything is_ **beautiful**.

The golden glow of the light on his audience's face, the cacophony of voices as his troupe sings with him. their voices an amalgation of rough notes and shivering beauty, the clouds of sawdust billowing up in the ring, the spin of the dancers, the heat of the sparklers.

The whoosh as the dark-skinned boy flows up into the air, his arms spread wide against the roof like wings, singing out with all he has, his eyes burning bright blue against everything else around him, alight with joy.

The swish of the young girl's cape as she capers back and forth, the brown hair that frames her face bouncing, cheeks pink with exhilaration.

The bold steps of the dancer, his black hair a sharp contrast to the bright lights, moving with a gracefulness he does not possess in normal life, every movement performed with a confident flair and a jubilated smile.

The sanguine flowing movement of the flame breather, his ginger hair a fiery torch in the darkness, confidence shining out of his every movement, and a self-assured skill.

He sweeps to the centre of the ring, a spotlight shining down on him. He does not wince at the bright light as he should, only smiles brighter and brighter. 

_This is my dream._

_It's coming true._

 


End file.
